


Day Two:  In Denial

by AmyNChan



Series: Marichat May [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Denial, F/M, I Had To, Marinette is noping her way out of this one, XD, don't deny the father/sonness on both sides of the mask, gotta love Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir had always loved the bakery.  Now he has one more reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Two:  In Denial

This was not happening.

“Princess!”

Absolutely not.

“Welcome home, _ma éclair_!”

Her eyes flit between the two persons in the front of the bakery. One, she expected. She saw him every day and to her, his second home was the bakery. Well, possibly because he _did_ live there with her.

“As I was saying, you can come in whenever you like. You don’t have to wait outside in the cold.”

The other, she had not expected in this setting ever. There was no akuma. No danger. Well, maybe a little danger.

“That’s very kind of you to offer, Monsieur Dupain-Cheng, but—”

The danger of her sanity.

“I told you to call me Tom, my boy.”

Maybe she needed to go to her room. That was it. This was a weird dream.

“Ah! I a- _paw_ -logize, Tom.”

Nope. This was a nightmare. Maybe—

“No _knead_ to be sorry, my boy.”

She did not need to see his leather clad face break into one of the silliest grins she had ever seen. She did not need to see her father’s mustache twitch in pure amusement. She did not need to acknowledge the fact that Chat would probably come by the bakery now if only to have pun wars with her father.

She escaped to her room if only to fully embrace her denial.


End file.
